Happy um Mother's Day?
by Nissan Hoshi
Summary: Damian has to make a Mother's Day card for someone. Since he doesn't see Talia anymore who should he give it to? Read to see how he deals with this dilemma.


Hey everybody! I feel like I haven't posted anything in ages! Damn school keeps getting in the way of the important things. I got the idea for this about two weeks ago and finally typed it up yesterday. I know I know it's a day late for Mother's Day, but I actually spent some time with my mom yesterday.

Anyway, this is after Bruce returns and I have them living at the manor (I know they live at Wayne Tower but I like Wayne Manor better).

So enjoy and Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

Damian was a delightful student, though he hated school and found having to spend so much time with kids his own age a waste of time, he showed proper respect to his teacher. Today though he had to question her. He couldn't understand why she was taking a whole portion of their day to make Mother's Day cards. What was the purpose of doing such? The majority of the students were rich and there was a million dollar greeting card industry for such occasions. Why couldn't they just buy a card for those who need it?

"A handmade card will show your mother how much you care," his teacher said. "Don't you want to make your mother happy?" She smiled pleasantly. She made it sound like making cards was their future profession.

"I don't see my mother much anymore," Damian said looking away. He knew she'd pity him which made it all the more fun. The poor little boy who didn't see his mother and whose father only recently returned to take care of him, but was rarely around forcing him to spend time with his playboy brother. (He told quite interesting stories about Grayson. It was the only real fun he got at school.) Maybe if he sulked enough she wouldn't make him do the stupid card.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well do you have any other women in your life? Perhaps an aunt or grandmother?" The teacher tried to be sympathetic.

"Well there are the women Dick brings home, but I usually only see them once," Damian said softly making the class start snickering. "Oh! There's Tim; he's pretty feminine and he's dating a man. Does he count?" His teacher's eyes bugged out of her head while the class erupted in laughter. The poor woman was at a loss. Soon she'd tell him he could be excused from the assignment, Damian just knew it.

"Well why don't you make a card for whoever takes the most care of you. Make it a thank you card rather than a Mother's Day card." She handed him a piece of white paper. Damian wanted to further argue his inability to do this assignment, but there was no way she'd accept that he had no one taking care of him.

The rest of the class was having difficulty coming up with things to write in their cards, too so their teacher put some ideas on the board. They ranged from making dinner to taking you to places you had to go. One kid raised his hand and said those things were what the servents did. The teacher sighed, she had obviously not grown up in a wealthy household. The students ended up just writing what they wanted. Still undecided as to who to give the card, Damian read through the list.

_ Drives you to school. = _Alfred.

_Cooks_. = Alfred, except that one time Tim tried making fondue. It was a disaster.

_ Makes sure you're up in the morning._ = Alfred.

_ Helps with homework._ = As if Damian needed help.

_Takes care of you when you are sick._ = Alfred usually took care of his Robin injuries, but the few times he did get sick Dick stayed home from work and spent the day with him. Damian stayed in bed all day per Dick's orders, they watched movies, ate ice cream from dinner (Dick's idea) and some times Damian even got a nap in. The ten year old wasn't thrilled about spending the whole day with his annoying big brother, but all and all it was nice. Dick waited on him hand and foot which was sweet though Damian felt it completely unnecessary.

Next on the list was _Congratulates you on good work_. = Mainly Duck did that. He felt every accomplishment was important. Even the lame ones.

_Teaches you new things._ = Dick tried teaching him to do some trapeze work needless to say the net was a good idea.

_Makes you feel better when you're scared. = _Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul, was never scared. He was a trained assassin and Robin, partner to the Dark Knight, he was never scared. As much as Damian believed that, on stormy nights when the nightmares came he was awake trembling in his bed. The only thing that contorts him on these nights was his big brother, Dick. He was always there to comfort the young boy. Often Damian spent those nights curled up in his brother's bed trying to escape the nightmares.

_Hugs/ kisses you. =_ Against his wishes Dick always felt the need to embrace him. He hated physical contact unless it was fighting.

Last on the board was _Loves you._ = Dick. The only one who had ever said those words to him was Dick. Not even Bruce had felt comfortable enough to express himself to his own son. Yes, Dick was the only one who'd truly loved him and enough to say it.

After going through all the topics on the board it was clear who Damian should write his card to. Cursing his circumstance he started work designing the face of folded paper. By the time the day was over he had a wonderful card. He actually was quite pleased with it and looked forward to giving it to its recipient.

* * *

Alfred picked him up that day and they drove in silence to Wayne manor. "Master Bruce and Master Richard were in the study when I left and are probably still there if you wish to see them," Alfred told him. Damian nodded and headed off in that direction.

When he arrived at the room the door was open so he entered. He founded his father hunched over his desk working on something while Dick was lounging on the couch reading a book. At the new presence Dick's head shot up and turned to the newcomer.

"Hey Damian," he said cheerfully making Bruce look up, too. "How was school?" Damian paused as Dick sat up. How would he go about this? Tell them straight out, turn it around?

Instead of saying anything he just dug through his bag, pulled out the card and went over to his brother. He threw the card intent on it smacking Dick hard with it, but paper, unfortunately, doesn't fly well and instead fluttered down onto his lap.

Dick curiously picked it up and examined it. "What's this?"

"If you opened it you'd know, genius," Damian said with his usual attitude.

Dick turned to the face of the card looking at the picture of a short stick figure and a taller one. Each had an arrow with a name telling him it was a picture of himself and Damian. Smiling he opened the card and read the inside. It had a simple 'Happy Mother's Day' and a few comments on things they had done together written in it.

Damian stood staring while Dick read the card. He wasn't sure what his reaction would be and the anticipation was killing him. Would Dick think he was stupid for giving him a Mother's Day card? Or would he love it and expect another next year? Either way it would cause him problems. What was his father thinking watching all this? Damn his teacher for making him do this assignment.

Tired of waiting Damian finally spoke, "My teacher made us make these. I didn't really have anyone to give a Mother's Day card so I just made you a card."

"Why didn't you give it to Bruce?" Dick asked.

"My teacher wrote a list of things to write in the card that a mother would do according to her. Most of the thing you do for me," Damian explained innocently looking for his brother's reaction. "Besides Father has Father's Day." At that Dick grabbed his younger brother and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Dami. I love it," he said while Damian struggled to get out of his grip.

"Unhand me Grayson!"

Dick just held him tighter while laughing. "Not a chance Little D." Damian continued to push the laughing man off him.

"What are you two doing?" Someone from the doorway said. Everyone in the room turned to see Tim staring at the scene.

"Nothing," Dick said. Damian took his sudden distraction as a chance to escape. "Hey Tim look. Damian made me a Mother's Day card." Tim came over to them and grabbed the card Dick was waving around.

"He does realize you aren't his Mother, right?" Tim said examining the card. "Or a woman for that matter."

"Tim," Bruce said in a warning voice from his spot at his desk. He'd been watching the whole event quietly waiting to see how it would go.

"What? It's true."

"It was just a stupid assignment from my teacher. Besides it's more of a thank you card than a Mother's Day card," Damian defended as he pouted. Dick grabbed him around the waist and pulled the boy over to the couch beside him.

"Either way it was a wonderful gesture," Dick smiled at his younger brother.

"It was," Bruce agreed making Damian smirk a little at his father.

"Hey! Wait a minute," Tim said having been contemplating something for a while. "If you get Mother's Day and Bruce obviously gets Father's Day what do I get?" The others just stared at him wonder what he was talking about. "I deserve something, too!"

Dick and Damian looked at each other before Damian turned back to Tim. "Tell you what Drake, if they ever come up with a Useless Wannabe Hero Day you can have that," Damian said. Dick smacked his head lightly.

"You are so dead next time you're patrolling alone," Tim threatened glaring at the raven haired boy.

"You wish," Damian said standing ready to attack his brother.

"Bring it on," Tim said getting into his attack stance.

Dick sighed and lounged back against the couch with his book again. Bruce watched as the his two youngest started fighting each other. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

"They're your sons," Dick flipped the page of his book.

"You've truly earned that card," Bruce said standing up. He turned to the two trying to kill each other on the floor. "Just don't break anything you two. Alfred I need some coffee." He headed out of the room leaving his sons to their own accord.

Yes, for the Wayne household it was definitely the most memorable Mother's Day yet.

* * *

So what'd you think? I love Tim and Damian's bickering. Oh the brotherly love! 3 I was going to put Jason Todd in this one, but it would have been weird so I left him out. Plus I don't really like him. Please review.


End file.
